Unspoken Feelings
by zweqi
Summary: "Otou-san tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku 'kan?" lelaki itu tersenyum ganjil diiringi air mata dan tetesan darah miliknya yang terus menggenang sampai akhirnya lenyap ditelan sepi.


**A/N: Hello~ This is my first published fanfic and I hope you'll like ^^a. It isn't my best, but I tried at least /smirk so~** **please be gentle if you review however if I've made a mistake or you want to critic somethings. I love correcting mistakes! LOL. No~! But I will do!** **and for last note, this fic is angst even in T Rated. Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

_"Itte…" rintih anak lelaki kecil dalam dekapannya namun dia mengabaikannya dan terus menggoreskan mata pisau yang tajam itu di atas kulit tangan anak lelaki itu."Otou-san.. itte…" air mata mengalir perlahan bersama darah yang mulai menetes dan menggenang di lantai. _

_"Sedikit lagi, Mitsunari. Nanti kau akan terbiasa, tidak akan sakit lagi.." bujuknya sambil terus menggoreskan beberapa sayatan lagi._

_Anak lelaki dalam dekapannya menggeliat menahan sakit, terisak keras sembari terus mengiba sementara dia sama sekali tidak memedulikannya. Dia terlihat betul-betul menikmati apa yang dia lakukan terhadap anak lelaki itu. Dia menikmati setiap sayatan yang dibuatnya, setiap tetes darah yang menetes dan menggenang dan menikmati setiap rintih kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir mungil anak lelaki itu._

_"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai!" dia tersenyum manis, seakan baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan. "Lihat, sekarang tanganmu terlihat begitu indah…" dan dia tertawa dingin, begitu mengerikan._

_Sedangkan sang anak kecil itu mengangkat tangannya yang penuh bekas sayatan dan berhias merah darah sebelum beralih menatap seniman pembuat luka-luka itu. Perlahan dia ikut tertawa._

_"Apa otou-san senang?"tanyanya._

_Dia mengangguk, "Tentu otou-san senang. Karena kamu akan jadi lebih kuat setelah ini, Mitsunari."_

_"Otou-san tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"_

_"…."_

_"otou-san?"tanya anak lelaki seraya itu menatap mata otou-sannya._

_"…."_

_Sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum "Tidak akan."_

* * *

**[10 years later]**

**-Mitsunari POV-**

cih! mungkin jika aku tidak mengancam mereka dengan pisau seperti tadi aku akan dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa seperti dulu. Enak saja! Aku tidak gila, tahu! Orang-orang yang selalu menatapku aneh dan jijik—tahu apa mereka tentangku?! Mereka selalu seenaknya menghakimiku, mengatakan bahwa yang kulakukan salah dan bersikap seakan-akan diri sendiri yang paling benar dan suci. Orang-orang seperti ini yang membuatku muak!

_Otou-san_ memang benar! yang bisa dipercaya di dunia ini hanyalah diri sendiri. Ya, benar~ hanya diri sendiri. Lebih baik aku menyakiti diri sendiri daripada disakiti orang lain, menangis karena diriku sendiri, menyesal karena diriku sendiri, menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku memang selalu hidup sendiri sejak dulu.

Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya.

Bahkan orang yang sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Yaitu kamu, _otou-san?_

Kuseka cairan hangat yang mengalir dari ujung mataku dengan kasar, kenapa air mata masih juga punya daya untuk keluar dari kedua mataku? Bukankah sudah kubekukan hatiku hingga aku lupa artinya mencintai dan dicintai. Indahnya memercayai orang lain. Manisnya hidup bersama orang yang kusayangi. Rasanya aku hanya sebentuk kaleng kosong tanpa isi yang teronggok di jalan berdebu tanpa ada yang mengindahkan.

Pintu kamar mendadak terbuka, beberapa orang suster dan dokter menggiring ranjang dorong ke sebelahku sambil berceloteh panik. Aku menangkap sosok seorang lelaki dengan wajah bersimbah darah terbaring di atas ranjang dorong, dia tidak bergerak dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Dia butuh banyak darah sekarang juga!" seru salah seorang suster panik sambil entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Golongan darahnya?" tanya sang dokter.

"O," jawab suster yang sama singkat.

O.

Itu sama dengan golongan darahku, barangkali aku bisa—

Hei! Kenapa aku sampai bisa punya pemikiran untuk menolong lelaki asing itu? aku menegur diri sendiri. Mitsunari, jangan mulai sok peduli pada orang lain! hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri—seperti kata ayah!

"Kita kehabisan _stock_ untuk golongan darah O!" desis sang suster sambil membanting gagang telpon.

Tapi...aku mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang terlihat semakin sulit bernafas di sebelah ranjangku itu... tapi bagaimana kalau dia mati?

_Masa bodoh 'kan? _Suara dalam kepalaku berbisik. _Memangnya siapa dia?_

Memang dia bukan siapa-siapa, tapi…aku bisa membantunya, kenapa tidak?

Pikiranku terombang-ambing antara ingin membantunya atau tidak sampai rasa ngilu yang membuatku mual menyengat kepalaku. Mungkin rasa sakit itu yang membuatku mendadak mengambil pisau buah yang tergeletak di samping ranjang dan menggoreskannya pada telapak tanganku sepanjang mungkin.

Darah merembes dari luka yang kubuat dan membasahi selimutku yang tadinya putih bersih.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?!" salah satu suster yang melihatku memekik, otomatis semua perhatian yang lain ikut tertuju padaku.

Aku menyeringai, "Aku memang ceroboh~" kataku santai. "Nah, sejak kapan aku berdarah? silakan ambil darahku untuknya."

Sejenak suster itu terlihat terpana dengan perbuatanku namun akhirnya dia mulai mengambil darahku perlahan dan menjahit luka sayatanku.

**KUSO! APA YANG BARUSAN KULAKUKAN?!**

**-End of Mitsunari POV-**

* * *

** [Osaka, tahun 1995]**

**-Mitsunari POV-**

_"__Tanjoubi omedetou, Mitsunari!"_

_" Arigato__otou-san____!" Mitsunari memeluk sosok jangkung kakaknya yang balas memeluknya balik dengan hangat. _

_"Selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas, anakku sayang"ayah angkatnya, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, melepaskan pelukannya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah hati pada Mitsunari._

_"Apa ini?"tanya Mitsunari sambil menatap kado pemberian Hideyoshi _

_"hadiah untukmu"Hideyoshi tersenyum._

_"Aku tahu, maksudku isinya~"Mitsunari tertawa pelan sembari mengocok kado pemberian Hideyoshi. Terdengar suara kelontang pelan di dalamnya._

_"Kalau kau ingin tahu, kenapa tidak langsung dibuka?" kata Hideyoshi, tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Mitsunari lembut._

_"h-hai!"Mitsunari mengangguk cepat._

_Dengan dada berdebar, Mitsunari membuka kotak pemberian ayahnya itu perlahan-lahan. Bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin dihadiahkan ayah tersayangnya pada hari spesialnya. Saat kotak itu sepenuhnya terbuka, Mitsunari terbelalak sendiri mengetahui kado yang diberikan Hideyoshi padanya. Ketika Mitsunari mengalihkan pandangan pada Hideyoshi, ayahnya itu hanya menyeringai misterius. _

_"Dengan ini kamu akan menjadi lebih kuat, Mitsunari.."_

_Hideyoshi mengambil isi kotak itu perlahan, sebuah pisau lipat perak mengilat, dan membimbing Mitsunari dengan lembut berbaring untuk di atas ranjang. Lelaki itu masih terbelalak. _

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Mitsunari"_

_**CRASSH!**_

**-End of Mitsunari POV-**

* * *

**-Ieyasu POV-**

Saat aku membuka mata. Kupikir aku sudah sampai di surga~. Pemandangan serba putih yang menyambutku, bagaimanapun, membuatku berpikir demikian. Tapi saat rasa sakit perlahan menjalari tubuhku dan rasanya seperti membelengguku, aku sadar bahwa aku masih benar-benar hidup~ entah seperti apa rupaku sekarang.

Aku ingat sedang mengedarai Tadakatsu, motor besar kebanggaanku dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan sepi dan mendadak cahaya menyilaukan dari sebuah truk besar menyorotku saat aku melewati tikungan.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar.." suara seorang wanita terdengar di dekatku begitu aku sadar sepenuhnya, ternyata suster. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku menyeringai miris "Hancur."

"Sudah kuduga," sang suster cuma tersenyum meledek. "Tulang rusuk patah, kepala terbentur cukup keras dan kehilangan banyak darah, astaga! Suatu keajaiban kau masih hidup, anak muda!"

Aku mengeluarkan tawa kering yang lebih mirip suara orang tercekik mendengarnya. Ajaib sekali aku masih diberi kesempatan hidup. Yeah, meskipun dalam keadaan separuh hancur seperti ini.

"Keajaiban juga si _manusia salju_ itu mau mendonorkan darahnya untukmu," kali ini suster itu mendumal, namun aku bisa menangkap perkataannya dengan jelas.

"_Manusia salju_?"

"lelaki di sebelah ranjangmu ini dan kebetulan dia sedang terapi," suster itu menjawab sambil menghela nafas.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik pada _manusia salju_ yang dibicarakan suster ini, selain karena fakta bahwa dia telah mendonorkan darahnya untukku tapi kenapa seakan-akan suster ini tidak menyukainya? Hmph! _manusia salju_... Kenapa dipanggil seperti itu? Seperti apa rupanya kira-kira?

"Baiklah, aku selesai memeriksamu," kata suster. "Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, atau kalau…" suster itu terlihat memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar."…atau kalau sekembalinya _manusia salju_ nanti dan dia membuatmu takut langsung saja tekan saja tombol itu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera 'menyelamatkan'mu."

He~?

Apa maksudnya itu?

Keheningan dan pertanyaan tinggal bersamaku usai sang suster menutup pintu, aku menolehkan kepala dengan hati-hati ke samping ranjang. Kosong. Seperti kata suster itu, si _manusia salju_ mungkin sedang terapi di suatu tempat. Kuputuskan aku tidak akan tidur dulu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Pintu terbuka lagi, aku menolehkan kepala dengan cepat, lupa kalau aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan alhasil terdengar bunyi _klek_ mengerikan. Aku mengaduh keras-keras.

"_Urusai_!"

Satu gumaman yang dilontarkan cukup keras itu membuatku sontak berhenti mengaduh, kulihat orang yang tadi membuka pintu itu kini berjalan menuju ranjang di sebelahku dan langsung berbaring di sana tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. mungkinkah dia itu…si manusia salju? Dan dia baru saja mengataiku…_urusai_?!

"Ehm, kudengar dari suster kau yang mendonorkan darah untukku" kataku dengan suara yang aneh, seperti bukan milikku.

Gerakannya berhenti mendadak saat mendengar pertanyaanku namun sejurus kemudian dia kembali pada ekspresi tak acuhnya dan berbaring santai di ranjangnya.

"Terima kasih, kau menyelamatkan hidupku." Aku mengulaskan senyum setulus mungkin meski aku tahu dia tidak melihatnya.

Hening. Dia tidak merespon ucapan terima kasihku. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia dipanggil si _manusia salju_~sifatnya yang dingin dan reaksinya yang selalu ketus kepada orang lain membuatnya pantas mendapat gelar itu. Akan tetapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan saat ini, entah kenapa aku begitu ingin tahu apa yang membuat lelaki itu menjadi begitu dingin. Harus kuakui lelaki secantik dia sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ekspresi dingin dan kaku seperti itu.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanyaku saat kami bedua masih saja saling diam.

Dia masih tidak menjawab, saat aku memutuskan tidak akan mencoba bertanya lagi, suaranya yang dingin dan ketus mendadak terdengar.

"Kenapa kau mengoceh terus?" dia melirikku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh?"

"Jangan kau pikir karena aku memberikan darah padamu, kau bisa seenaknya menginterogasiku!" ujarnya ketus.

Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku cuma ingin tahu nama orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupku kok" balasku.

"Aku tidak melakukannya demi kau!" lelaki itu mendadak bangkit dari ranjang dan menatapku sengit dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan kebingungan di saat bersamaan. "Kau jangan merasa percaya diri seperti itu! aku tidak berniat menyelamatkan hidupmu! Aku hanya—" dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan diam, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," kataku berusaha menenangkannya, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dari posisiku saat ini. "Kembalilah beristirahat, aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Bukannya menuruti perkataanku, lelaki itu malah terlihat semakin marah. Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan perkataanku sampai-sampai membuatnya seperti itu, mendadak dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik baju pasien yang dikenakannya. Sesuatu yang kecil dan mengilat. Dan itu adalah sebuah pisau lipat.

Jadi ini yang tadi dimaksud suster itu? Kalau _manusia salju_ akan membuatku takut dan ternyata dia selalu membawa-bawa pisau lipat di dalam bajunya?

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan lelaki ini padaku. Apa dia ingin menikamku dengan benda di tangannya itu? Atau hanya sekedar menakut-nakutiku? Kulihat kini dia mengacungkan pisau lipat itu ke arahku dengan sedikit gemetar, wajahnya terlihat sangat ragu. Apa mungkin dia berniat menikamku?

"Kenapa?" dia bergumam, sepertinya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa tidak takut?"

Aku masih belum bisa memahami sepenuhnya apa yang hendak dilakukan si _manusia salju_ itu sampai mendadak dia menjerit keras dan menghujamkan pisau lipat itu ke dadanya sendiri. Entah kekuatan dari mana yang tiba-tiba mengangkat seluruh tubuhku bangkit untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang bahkan belum kuketahui namanya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku panik saat menyangga tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh ke lantai. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, kucabut pisau lipat itu dari dadanya dan dia memekik kecil. "Kau berniat mati?!" bentakku.

Dia hanya menatapku sesaat sebelum akhirnya pingsan dalam pelukanku.

**-End of Ieyasu POV-**

* * *

_Saat aku dipanti asuhan, Hideyoshi datang mengadopsiku dan membawa sebentuk kasih sayang. Dia merawat dan mencintaiku seperti mencintai Hanbei, anak kandungnya yang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Dia melakukan apapun untuk membuatku tetap kuat dan bersemangat._

_Ya, dia yang mengajariku tentang menjadi kuat melalui rasa sakit. Lebih baik menyakiti diri sendiri daripada disakiti orang lain._

* * *

**-Mitsunari POV-**

Wajah pemuda yang kini menempati ranjang di sebelahku terus memenuhi kepalaku. Sejak dia menyelamatkanku beberapa hari lalu akibat tindakan nekatku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu marah saat melihat wajahnya yang tenang meski aku mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi takut orang-orang yang kuacungi pisau dan aku sangat menikmatinya mungkin karena itulah aku marah padanya! sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan dan malah menikam diri sendiri.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?" dia menyapaku. Setiap pagi, usai bangun tidur, dia selalu menyapaku. Tidak peduli apapun bentuk responku padanya.

"hum." Dengusku pelan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya ceria.

Astaga! Orang ini sebenarnya kenapa?! Apa bentuk penolakanku terhadap 'keramahan'nya selama ini kurang jelas? Kenapa dia tidak pernah berhenti mencoba bersikap manis seperti itu padaku? Aku tahu dia sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura nanti ketika aku sudah memercayainya, dia akan seperti orang-orang lainnya yang membuangku begitu saja.

Ya, mereka akan meninggalkanku setelah puas menertawakanku.

"Hoi! kau mau jalan-jalan besamaku?" kali ini dia bangkit dari ranjang.

"Aku tidak enak badan." jawabku beralasan, menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Jalan-jalan bisa membuatmu lebih baik lho!" bujuknya.

"Tidak."

"Mmm, kalau begitu beritahu aku siapa namamu?" ia menatapku dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

Demi apapun, berani sekali dia menanyakan itu lagi! apa dia tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan terakhir kali gara-gara dia menanyakan namaku?! _Baka_!

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab~" kudengar langkah kakinya berjalan melewati ranjangku. Saat aku mengintip dari balik selimut, dia berdiri di depan jendela dan menyibak gorden hingga sinar matahari menembus jendela dan menghangatkan kamar.

"Hari yang cerah, sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan di dalam kamar saja!" dia berseru dengan suara lantang. "Bukankah Tuhan baik? Dia mengirimkan kau untuk menyelamatkan hidupku sehingga saat ini aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari!"

Apa-apaan orang itu? Cih! bukankah sudah kubilang waktu itu niatku bukan untuk menyelamatkannya?!

"Sekarang aku benar-benar sadar bahwa manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri, mereka membutuhkan orang lain di sisinya untuk bertahan hidup…" ujarnya sambil menatap keluar.

**DEG!**

_Sekarang aku benar-benar sadar bahwa manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri, mereka membutuhkan orang lain di sisinya untuk bertahan hidup…_

Benarkah itu? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan orang itu barusan? Apa selama ini aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri? Apa selama ini aku membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk bertahan hidup? TIDAK PERNAH! Selama ini aku hidup sendiri, aku hidup dengan keyakinanku dan bertahan dengan keyakinanku sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan orang ini omong kosong!

"Manusia cuma makhluk rendah!" aku menyibak selimutku dan terduduk menatapnya yang membelakangiku. "Mereka memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentingan sendiri, karenanya lebih baik hidup sendiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain 'kan?!"

Dia tertawa pelan, "Orang yang bisa hidup sendiri, adalah orang yang kesepian dan menderita. Orang seperti itu adalah orang yang butuh bantuan!" ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUAN! APALAGI DARIMU!" jeritku emosi. Air mata mulai merebak di pelupuk mataku. "Selama ini aku hidup sendiri dan aku tidak merasakan kesepian atau pun penderitaan!"

"Benarkah?" dia membalikkan badan dan menatapku serius. Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar memperhatikan orang ini secara keseluruhan. Wajahnya yang polos dengan seulas senyum ceria di wajahnya, ekspresinya yang tegas tapi mengandung kehangatan serta tawa renyahnya yang entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdetak panik hingga seluruh tubuhku lemas rasanya.

Sampai detik ini, meski kami belum saling mengetahui nama masing-masing, hanya dia yang peduli padaku. Hanya dia yang tidak meninggalkanku meski tahu aku seorang psikopat yang suka menyiksa diri sendiri, seorang psikopat yang membenci lingkungan tempatnya hidup.

"Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuka hatimu pelan-pelan.." dia berjalan ke arahku dan menyeka air mata yang tanpa sadar mengaliri wajahku "dan kau tidak perlu hidup sendiri lagi."

Untuk pertama kalinya, selain kepada _Otou-san_ aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri dan menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Rasa sakit dalam hatiku mendadak lenyap seiring dekapannya yang semakin erat melingkari tubuhku.

"Namaku Ishida Mitsunari.." ujarku lirih.

**-End of Mitsunari POV-**

* * *

Mesin kardiograf menunjukkan denyut jantung yang melemah, lelaki itu belum bangun sejak terakhir kali ia tiba-tiba pingsan di koridor rumah sakit dua hari lalu. Ieyasu tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya, dia telah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan lelaki itu semenjak Mitsunari telah memberinya kepercayaan dengan memberitahu namanya kepadanya.

"Kau harus bertahan, Mitsunari.." bisik Ieyasu sambil menggenggam tangan Mitsunari yang masih terlelap. "Aku menunggumu di sini…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki itu, hanya suara mesin kardiograf yang terdengar menyedihkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu kamar di buka. Ieyasu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang diketahuinya merupakan dokter terapi Mitsunari tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah serius.

"Aku perlu memberitahumu soal Toyotomi Hideyoshi, ayah angkatnya."

* * *

_ "Mitsunari…"_

_Suara itu bergema keras berulang-ulang dalam kepala Mitsunari yang terlelap, suara dari masa lalu yang begitu dia rindukan sekaligus ingin dia lupakan selamanya. Namun kenapa suara itu datang padanya lagi setelah sekian lama?_

_"Mitsunari…"_

_Suara itu kembali terdengar, membuat Mitsunari mau tak mau membuka matanya. Lelaki itu terkejut saat melihat sekelilingnya yang serba putih dan sosok otou-sannya yang gagah dan berdiri tegap dikejahuan. Hideyoshi, otou-sannya, tersenyum padanya dengan bibirnya yang nyaris menghitam—wajahnya benar-benar pucat seperti mayat._

_"o-otou-san?!" Mitsunari bersusah payah menelan ludah saat melihat sosok Hideyoshi._

_"Kemarilah, Mitsunari…" panggilnya._

_Sama seperti dulu, setiap kali mendengar suara itu, Mitsunari tidak akan pernah mampu lagi mengontrol dirinya sendiri. lelaki itu bangkit dan ia segera berlari ke arah otou-sannya yang kini membuka tangan lebar-lebar untuk menyambutnya. Namun pelukan itu begitu dingin, berbeda sekali dengan pelukan Ieyasu yang hangat dan selalu membuatnya tenang._

_"Aku datang untung menepati janjiku" ujar Hideyoshi._

_"Janji?"Mitsunari mengulangi kalimat terakhir Hideyoshi._

_Hideyoshi mengangguk._

_Mitsunari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hideyoshi untuk menatap wajah ayahnnya itu, tapi Hideyoshi memeluknya semakin erat hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. "Janji apa otou-san?" tanya Mitsunari dengan suara parau, instingnya mendadak mengirimkan sinyal tanda bahaya._

_Sudut-sudut bibir Hideyoshi tertarik, bibirnya melengkung mengulaskan senyum kejam. "Janji pada diriku sendiri untuk membunuhmu, anakku sayang."_

_**DEG!**_

_Mitsunari yang tadinya berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri kini membatu dalam pelukan otou-sannya. Apa maksudnya itu? Otou-san mendatanginya lewat mimpi malam ini dan berkata kalau dia ingin membunuhnya. Apa maksudnya itu?! bukankah selama ini otou-san menyayanginya?_

_"O-otou-san…tidak mungkin! Otou-san sayang padaku kan?!" air mata Mitsunari terus mengalir tanpa bisa dia tahan._

_"Menyayangimu? menyayangimu yang bukan anak kandungku, hm?" Hideyoshi tersenyum sinis._

_Kedua mata Mitsunari terbelalak dalam pelukan Hideyoshi yang semakin erat, dia berharap apa yang ditangkap indera pendengarannya salah. Tidak mungkin Hideyoshi, otou-sannya yang selama ini selalu dia kagumi ingin membunuhnya! Tidak mungkin Hideyoshi, otou-san yang merawat dan mengajarinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat bertujuan ingin membunuhnya…_

_"Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan selama ini karena aku menyayangimu, heh?" suara Hideyoshi mengandung tawa sadis. "Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk hari ini Mitsunari, aku ingin menghancurkanmu sama seperti Hanbei!"_

_Tidak! Ini cuma mimpi! Ini mimpi! Teriak Mitsunari pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ini mimpi jika dia bisa merasakan dekapan Otou-sannya yang semakin erat dan semakin menyakitkan untuknya._

_Ternyata selama ini Hideyoshi hanya menjadikannya sebagai pengganti Hanbei. Padahal sejak awal dia memang sudah tahu bahwa dirinya terlahir tanpa mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungnya, dari mana ia berasal. Hideyoshi juga sudah menceritakan padanya. Yang tidak diketahuinya ialah selama ini Hideyoshi hanya berpura-pura menyayanginya untuk menghancurkannya. _

_"Aku mengorbankan banyak hal untuk hari ini,Mitsunari" gumam Hideyoshi dingin seraya lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. _

_Mitsunari tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, fakta bahwa otou-san yang selama ini disayanginya ingin membunuhnya. Dia tidak bisa berfikir, tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk melarikan diri saat Hideyoshi membaringkannya lembut di tanah. Seperti hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas dulu._

_Hideyoshi mengeluarkan pisau lipat hadiahnya dari dalam saku pakaian Mitsunari. Seperti hari-hari lalu, dia mulai menggoreskannya di atas tangan dan seluruh tubuh Mitsunari._

_"aku akan mengirimkanmu langsung pada kematianmu!" bibir Hideyoshi yang menghitam tersenyum sarkatis._

_Menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Mitsunari saat mata pisau itu terus merobek kulitnya dari pangkal lengan, perlahan-lahan menuju pergelangan tangan. Tidak mungkin ini mimpi jika rasa sakitnya begitu nyata seperti ini. _

_Berulang-ulang di tempat yang berdekatan Hideyoshi menggoreskan mata pisau itu tanpa ampun. Perih yang tidak bisa dikatakan menjalari seluruh tubuh Mitsunari, lengketnya darah yang menggenang sangat terasa di seluruh tubuhnya, bau anyir darah yang memuakkan menguap di udara. Ini bukan mimpi, itulah pikiran terakhir Mitsunari sebelum akhirnya pasrah dan memejamkan kedua matanya._

_"Pergilah ke neraka, anakku sayang!" Hideyoshi terbahak-bahak seraya menatap Mitsunari yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya._

**-Author POV End-**

* * *

**-Mitsunari POV-**

Kalau dengan kematianku bisa membuat ayah bahagia…

Aku akan melakukannya. Karena selama ini aku memang berjalan sendirian. Karena aku tahu tidak akan ada yang menangis saat aku mati nanti. Aku sendirian…

"Mitsunari!"

Tapi suara itu membuatku mendadak berhenti berjalan.

"Dia tidak nyata! Ayah angkatmu tidak nyata!" suara itu berteriak.

Apa?

"Kau tidak sendirian Mitsunari! Lihat aku di sini! aku nyata!"

Apa?

Aku terus larut dalam pertanyaan dan suara yang semakin bersahutan itu sampai mendadak sekelilingku bergetar hebat. Rasanya sesuatu yang begitu kuat menyedotku dan semuanya gelap.

**-Mitsunari POV End-**

* * *

_"Mitsunari menderita Schizophrenia yang parah, itu sebabnya dia sering melihat bayangan mengenai ayah angkatya yang sudah lama meninggal, menyiksa dan mengajarinya menyiksa diri sendiri."_

_"J—jadi selama ini…?"_

_"Iya, Hideyoshi, ayah angkatnya tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal mengerikan itu padanya. Mitsunari hanya berada dalam suatu trauma besar karena kehilangan ayah angkatnya,"_

_"Karena itu Anda memberinya terapi?"_

_"Benar. Sekarang kita harus menolongnya, jatuh koma bagi penderita Schizophrenia bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Bayangan ayah angkatnya yang suka menyiksanya bisa saja muncul dan nyawa Mitsunari bisa melayang…"_

Sepotong percakapan dengan dokter yang merawat Mitsunari tadi terputar kembali di otak Ieyasu saat dia tengah menggenggam erat tangan Mitsunari yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Hideyoshi, aku yakin dia sayang padamu, Mitsunari" ucap Ieyasu seraya membelai sisi wajah Mitsunari perlahan. "Aku mohon jangan pergi…" dan pemuda itu akhirnya benar-benar menangis.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar suara isakan Ieyasu dan mesin kardiograf sampai tiba-tiba tangan kecil dalam genggaman Ieyasu bergerak lemah, kepala pemuda itu langsung tegak dan senyum terkembang di bibirnya saat mengetahui bahwa Mitsunari telah kembali. Permohonannya terkabul!

"Mitsunari!"

"Ieyasu…"

"_Mou, _jangan pergi lagi.." Ieyasu memeluk Mitsunari erat dan berbisik perlahan.

"_otou-san_! Di-dia ingin membunuhku! Dia benci padaku!" ucap Mitsunari terbata-bata sebelum akhirnya ia menangis.

Ieyasu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tidak, dia sudah pergi, Mitsunari" Ieyasu memeluk Mitsunari dengan penuh rasa syukur.

* * *

** [3 months later]**

**-Mitsunari POV-**

Musim semi terindah yang pernah kulewati bersama Ieyasu dan sinar matahari hangat yang menghangatkan kami berdua di udara terbuka ini. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan melirik Ieyasu yang berbaring di sampingku..

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku sambil tersenyum begitu?" tanya Ieyasu saatku menatapnya tanpa sadar.

"eh?" aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku yang terasa panas.

Aku hanya mendengar Ieyasu terkikik sebelum dia mendorong tubuhku hingga terbaring di atas rerumputan. Dia menindih tubuhku lembut dan itu cukup membuatku mendelik kaget.

"Aku cinta padamu, apa aku sudah bilang?"

"Eh, tap—hmmpbh!" aku tidak sempat melanjutkan karena bibirku telah dibungkam oleh bibirnya.

Dan aku pun tidak perlu melanjutkan. Dia sudah tahu. Aku sedikit tersenyum dan melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya.

_Otou-san_... _gomen ne_, selama ini aku selalu membawa bayanganmu yang buruk denganku. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya menyayangiku tapi aku malah menciptakan monster menyerupaimu yang nyaris saja memisahkanku dengan orang yang paling kucintai.

Aku tidak akan hidup sendiri lagi, aku tidak akan menyakiti diri sendiri lagi…_mou owari yo_.

* * *

**Least but not last, don't forget for review minna-san~ /smile**

**Love, Chijo.**


End file.
